


Happy Thanksgiving, Jeeves

by cuddyclothes



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: Jeeves has never forgiven the Pilgrims...but he will compromise for Bertie's sake.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Happy Thanksgiving, Jeeves

“We’re in America. Americans celebrate Thanksgiving!” I exclaimed. “Where is the turkey? And the candied thing with marshmallows?”  
Jeeves looked disapproving. “The Pilgrims.”  
“Pilgrims? That family down the hall?”  
“No, sir. The Pilgrims left England and settled in America in 1620. Pilgrims are considered the forerunners of the...events of 1776.” He winced.   
“No turkey, then? No candied thing with marshmallows? I was looking forward to the marshmallows, Jeeves.”  
“I have prepared roast Cornish game hens, sir, and candied sweet potatoes with...” he shuddered. “marshmallows.”  
“Jeeves! Is that a compromise?”  
“Yes, sir.”   
“Happy Thanksgiving, Jeeves!”  
He winced again. “...Happy Thanksgiving, sir.”


End file.
